Zenonia
by Asdfquit
Summary: Regret is a seventeen year old boy living in the 300's and trouble comes to him. Regret wants to avenge his father's death so he goes on a quest to find Lord Virulent and kill him but he is unstoppable, he meets friends on the way so he can find help. 1 hope 1 destiny


Chapter 1: The Old War

In this world called ''Zenonia'' Peaceful times were not around so the Holy knights had to do something. They wanted to start a war with the enemies the Dragon Clan and that war had never ended. The war between the Dragon Clan and the Holy Knights have continued for long as anyone could remember. There is a Kingdom and it is called Leo, In there castle,Vague, the head Holy Knight wanted to chat with Lady clarity in her throne room. Lady Clarity is the head mistress of the Kingdom.

'Lady Clarity!' he said.

'Vague... What is it?' Lady Clarity answered back.

'The Dragon Clan, they have reached the outer walls of Leo'

Commander Dupre was summoned earlier so he comes in the throne room.

'Commander Dupre!' Lady Clarity says.

'Yes my Lady!' he says

'Stop the Dragon Clan they have reached the walls'

'Yes my Lady'

'Vague, mobilize all the troops! we will end this war today!'

'Yes, Commander'

The final battle was ending in a triamph...  
With the Dragon Clan, warriors attacking  
in heaps of waves, the battle continued  
throughout the night. By the time the sun  
rose high the next day, the field was soaked  
in blood and filled with thousands of dead  
soldiers.

The Dragon Clan leader Lord Virulent was called by one of his soldiers but this one was a woman. Her name was Vicious, she was cradling a baby boy, this boy had a mysterious power and a brave look.

'Lord Virulent!' She said.

Virulent chuckled. 'Soon The power will be mine, The world will tremble before me!' He said.

Dupre was commanding his remaining along with Vague.

'Listen men! You are strong... You are wise and above all... brave! You are the best of the Holy Knights. It is an honor to fight alongside you all! May god be with you every step of the way!' He said. All the Holy Knights cheered with all there dignity. 'Don't forget, you all have those who need you back alive! There is no shame in being afraid of death! If you find yourself cornered, run and survive! Survive to fight another day! Do not die, None of you' The guards listened a cheered once again. 'Knights forward!' Dupre led the way to field with all his men.

Lots of Holy Knights didn't survive,

they fell with shame and defeat.

To avenge them all, Vague tried sneak attacting

Lord Virulent's right hand lady

but...

Vicious counter attacks Vague and he ends up getting put down. 'Ha You fool'

Dupre had to avenge Vicious for what she had done. 'Hang in there Vague' Vicious didn't notice Dupre so he smashes her spine bones and she falls in defeat. Dupre dashes up to Virulent to end the War. 'Virulent, its time'

'No... Not now! Damn it' as Dupre gets out his sword from his sheath, Lord Virulent teleports away leaving the baby behind.

'You coward... Your day will come!' Dupre runs over the dropped baby. 'Is this the boy? Hmm he's not even crying. Look at his innocent smile'

After the battle, rumors

started to spread

throughout Capital Leo,

People talked about the

child that was found in the

battle fields...

It was certain that the boy

was of importance to the

Dragon Clan... Yet no one

knew why nor where the boy

came from...

'I heard the commander Dupre is leaving the Holy Knights' One of the knights said to three more.

'The boy they found in the battle in the battlefields. I heard he's going to raise the boy as his own' Knight #2 said.

'I don't understand, why he's leaving us for that boy?' Knight #3 said.

'Damn it! I'm telling you, that boy is nothing but bad luck' Knight #4 said.

Vague walks through the hall where he sees Knights talking. 'Stop gossiping like a bunch of sissy girls and return to your post' They Knights did as they were told from Vague so they left the hall. Vague continues walking through to the throne room and he sees Dupre and Lady Clarity arguing.

'Commander Dupre you cant do this' Lady Clarity warned him.

Dupre throws his sword down to Lady Clarity. 'I have made my decision!'

'You cant do this to us' Vague said.

'Vague, We have worked with each other for 15 years now but I have made my decision, Take care of my men. You're in command now'

Lady Clarity had a surprised look on her face and Vague thinking of what to do.

15 years later...

In the depths of

Lord Virulent's

Headquarters

'We've waiter long enough! its time to paint the sky with blood again! This time we will bring back what it ours' Lord Virulent said.

'Are you talking about the boy? You mean he's still alive?' Vicious sounding surprised.

'Yes, he's alive and he will be ready for us by the time our plans have been accomplished'

Vicious didn't really care about Lord Virulent, she didn't care about anything. She just doesn't want to die.

In a small town far away from the

Dragon Clan and Leo, Dupre

wanted to live away from

everything that

happened 15 years ago

Dupre walked up to the front of

his house but suddenly...

A dragon sent from Lord Virulent teleports right in front Dupre. 'You... I guess my fate has finally caught up with me'

'The lord has been waiting a long time for this day, say your last words so I can tell him'

'The choice was mine, I leave no regrets behind!'

The dragon breaths fire to Dupre and chuckles. 'Give up' Dupre stands up with a strong powerful force. 'What is this?' Dupre releases his energy and disappears. 'How dare you, you sacrifice yourself to stop me!'

Regret!

Remember...

Don't give in...

A villager watches the whole thing. 'I have to tell the others!' He said.


End file.
